Messages of Regret
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: "Tulislah permohonanmu di atas secarik kertas, masukkan ke dalam botol kaca, dan hanyutkanlah di hilir sungai ini. Niscaya dewa akan membaca dan mengabulkannya." Start Tsugaru x Sakuraya, end Tsugaru x Psyche.


**Messages of Regret**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

"Tulislah permohonanmu di atas secarik kertas, masukkan ke dalam botol kaca, dan hanyutkanlah di hilir sungai ini. Niscaya dewa akan membaca dan mengabulkannya." Sakuraya tak pernah percaya pada legenda itu, tapi inilah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia ingin orang yang ia cintai kembali padanya.

**Warning :** Angsty, AU. Contain shounen ai. Tsugaru x Sakuraya, ends Tsugaru x Psyche. Karena karakter Sakuraya belum terlalu jelas, apa bisa disebut OOC? Anyway, ini bukan songfic.

**Listening to : **Messages of Regret [Vocaloid – Kagamine Rin]

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Di seberang bukit kulihat bara api menari_

_Sungai yang mengalir ternodai_

_Seseorang berbaju zirah datang mengabari_

_Bahwa dirimu tidak akan kembali_

..

..

* * *

><p>Seorang pelayan wanita mengambil posisi bersimpuh di depan pintu berhiaskan kertas motif pepohonan sakura. Sebuah nampan berisi makanan penuh gizi diletakkan di depan pangkuannya. Wajahnya tampak tegang dan gelisah sebelum ia merendahkan punggungnya.<p>

"Tuan muda Sakuraya," pelayan itu memanggil. "Hamba membawakan anda sarapan."

Sunyi menjadi jawabannya. Sang pelayan wanita hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sudah tidak terkejut dengan respon seperti ini.

"Tuan muda," panggilnya lagi. "Saya mohon permisi."

Tangannya pun meraih pintu geser tersebut, dengan gerakan yang sedemikian rupa ia menggesernya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Di balik ruangan itu, tampak sebuah ruangan minim cahaya yang bisa dibilang tidak pantas untuk kamar pribadi seorang tuan muda. Bukan dalam masalah ukuran atau mewahnya perabotan, tapi lebih kepada kerapiannya. Mulai dari kertas dinding yang koyak, cermin yang retak, bingkai jendela yang somplak, pakaian-pakaian yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, sampai futon yang sama sekali tidak dibereskan. Jangan salahkan para pelayan. Tuan muda pemilik kamar itu selalu mengunci kamarnya sehingga para pelayan tak punya baik kesempatan maupun izin untuk membereskannya.

Tapi yang membuat sang pelayan wanita ini terkejut bukanlah kondisi kamar yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu. Biasanya di pagi hari, ia selalu menemukan sosok tuan mudanya masih duduk diam di atas futon atau di tepi bingkai jendela, dengan yukata merah mudanya yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak diganti selama ia tidur. Biasanya seperti apapun keadaannya, sang pelayan masih menemukan Tuan Muda Sakuraya di dalam kamar itu, duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong seolah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pernah datang.

Namun pagi ini, yang menyambut dalam kamar tersebut adalah ketiadaan.

"Tu-tuan muda...?"

Sang pelayan nyaris saja menjerit terkejut, mengira tuan mudanya mungkin saja kabur dari rumah atau kemungkinan terburuknya; bunuh diri, jika saja ia tidak melihat secarik kertas kecil tertinggal di atas futon. Kertas yang berisi pesan singkat.

'_Aku keluar sebentar. Akan kembali sebelum makan siang. Tidak perlu dicari.'_

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_.._

_Dewa, ini aku yang tidak percaya padamu_

_Tapi demi seseorang, kini aku mencoba untuk percaya bahwa kau memang ada_

_Mungkin kau tak bisa terima, berani-beraninya orang yang tidak percaya padamu meminta yang macam-macam darimu_

_Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengabulkan permohonanku ini_

_Tapi setidaknya, tolonglah baca dan pertimbangkan _

_Ini permintaan dari aku yang tidak percaya padamu_

_.._

_.._

* * *

><p>Pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu berjalan tenang, sedikitpun tidak peduli dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah keramaian pasar. Tentu saja, seorang tuan muda sepertinya, mengenakan kimono mewah tanpa dikawal seorangpun di tengah-tengah jalanan umum seperti ini, pastinya bukan suatu pemandangan biasa.<p>

Diam-diam, Sakuraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia tidak menyangka kota ini bisa begitu cepatnya bangkit setelah hampir setahun tenggelam dalam peperangan panjang. Rasanya belum sampai setengah tahun sebelum ini Sakuraya menyaksikan pasar ini menjadi medan perang antara prajurit musuh dengan pasukan pertahanan kotanya. Belum lama ia melihat ratusan mayat bertumpuk di jalanan ini. Dan kini, jalanan ini telah kembali seperti semula. Penuh dengan penduduk yang sibuk berdagang, tawar menawar harga, atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama suami atau istri tercinta.

Sakuraya merasa itu hal yang luar biasa. Bisa secepat ini pulih dan melangkah maju; _tidak seperti dirinya._

Tak ingin buang-buang waktu, Sakuraya pun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera sampai di tempat tujuannya, sebelum para pelayan di rumahnya berkerumun mencarinya karena ia belum kembali juga pada waktu makan siang.

"Hilir sungai..." entah sadar atau tidak, Sakuraya berbisik pelan. Di balik lengan kimononya, ia mencengkram sesuatu yang licin dan dingin, terbuat dari kaca.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Sebenarnya, daripada dibilang tidak percaya_

_Lebih tepat disebut kalau aku membencimu_

_Dewa, apa kau tahu, berapa nyawa rakyat di kota ini yang melayang karena perang yang kau biarkan berkobar itu?_

_Apa kau tahu bagaimana terpukulnya para wanita yang harus kehilangan suami atau anaknya di medan perang?_

_Kau yang cuma berdiri di atas sana sebagai penonton, mana mungkin mengerti?_

_Kau yang cuma memainkan semuanya seperti pion-pion catur, mana mungkin peduli?_

_Jadi, daripada kau bilang kalau aku ini munafik, lebih baik aku jujur saja_

_DEWA, AKU MEMBENCIMU_

_Hahaha, maafkan kekurang ajaranku, ya..._

..

..

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

"Kau sedang menulis apa...?"

Tak biasanya Sakuraya mendapati Tsugaru; kepala prajurit yang melindungi kotanya, sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya, di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi kota mereka baru saja menerima ultimatum perang dari pihak musuh. Harusnya saat ini Tsugaru berjaga bersama ayahnya di perbatasan, bukannya malah duduk santai di tepi sungai sambil menulis sebuah surat.

Tsugaru mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sakuraya. "Ini surat. Dilihat juga tahu, kan?" katanya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai menggulung suratnya yang telah selesai ditulis dengan hati-hati, lalu mengambil sebuah botol kaca dari lengan kimononya.

Sakuraya semakin bertanya-tanya ketika Tsugaru malah memasukkan kertas tersebut ke dalam botol kaca. "Setahuku, surat harusnya dimasukkan ke dalam amplop dan diserahkan ke pengantar pesan, agar bisa sampai tujuan. Bukan ke dalam botol, Tsugaru."

Sebelum menjawab, Tsugaru bangkit berdiri dan menutup botol kaca tersebut dengan sumbat gabus. "Ini bukan surat biasa, Sakuraya. Kalau diserahkan pada pembawa pesan, bisa-bisa malah dibuang karena dikira kerjaan iseng." Katanya.

"Memang kau menulis surat untuk siapa?" tanya Sakuraya lagi.

Tsugaru menatap sang Tuan Muda itu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Untuk dewa."

Sakuraya bisa merasakan iris merah jambunya membulat keheranan. "Untuk... siapa...?"

"Sudah kuduga, Sakuraya pasti tidak tahu tentang legenda kuno di kota ini." Kata Tsugaru sambil menghela napas. "Kau boleh saja serba logis dan bergantung pada pengetahuan dari guru-guru privatmu, tapi mengenal legenda seperti ini juga tidak salah, lho."

"Legenda...?" tanya Sakuraya.

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Ya. Legenda tentang bagaimana cara menyampaikan permohonan kita pada dewa." Jawabnya. "Mudah. Kau tinggal menulis permohonanmu di atas kertas. Lalu masukkan ke dalam sebuah botol kaca. Jika kau hanyutkan permohonanmu itu di hilir sungai ini, niscaya dewa pasti akan membaca dan mengabulkannya."

Kedua alis Sakuraya berkerut. Matanya memicing menatap Tsugaru dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, "Hah. Itu cuma omong kosong."

Ah. Ralat. Sakuraya memang baru saja _benar-benar_ mengucapkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dewa, kau tahu itu kan, Tsugaru...?"

Tatapan Tsugaru melembut, seraya ia tersenyum seolah berusaha bersabar. "Hm. Aku tahu." Ksatria muda itu memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat. Ia bisa mengerti kenapa Sakuraya tidak percaya pada dewa. Lagipula, Tsugaru tahu ia tak akan bisa mengubah ideologi seseorang semaunya.

Tsugaru lalu berlutut di tepi sungai. Dengan hati-hati, ia meletakkan botol kaca itu di atas air sungai. Botol tersebut terapung-apung sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai bergerak berputar-putar dan menjauh terbawa arus. Botol itu terus bergerak menjauh sampai akhirnya lenyap dari jangkauan pandangan mereka. Sakuraya mendengus lembut ketika ia melihat Tsugaru melipat kedua telapak tangannya, seolah membaca doa.

"Apa sih, yang kau minta dari dewa?" tanya Sakuraya tak beberapa lama kemudian. "Sepertinya, sesuatu yang penting sekali..."

Mendengarnya, Tsugaru menoleh pada Sakuraya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Supaya Tuan Muda Sakuraya bisa menjadi laki-laki sejati dan berhenti mengikuti selera keibuan ibunya yang suka memakai kimono warna merah muda~" jawab Tsugaru jahil sambil bersenandung menggoda. Tak perlu disangkal sebaris kalimat itu langsung membuat pipi Sakuraya memerah.

"He-hei! Itu kan selera orang! Suka-suka aku dong!" protes Sakuraya, yang segera disambut tawa hangat dari Tsugaru.

"Bohong, kok." Kata Tsugaru segera.

Saat itu, Sakuraya bisa merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Ia seakan bisa merasakan getaran yang perlahan memenuhi perutnya, seperti lonceng-lonceng kecil yang jatuh ke dalam air dalam mangkuk kaca. Getaran yang lembut dan harmonis. Perasaan aneh yang selalu muncul tiap kali ia melihat senyuman Tsugaru, senyuman yang jauh lebih lembut dan lebih hangat daripada sinar matahari di hari pertama musim semi.

"Aku," lanjut Tsugaru. "Memohon agar kota ini tetap diselimuti rasa bahagia apapun yang terjadi."

Sakuraya mengerjap mendengar jawaban itu. "Kenapa...?" tanyanya. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau memohon seperti itu? Kurasa, kota ini sudah cukup makmur dan bahagia tanpa kau harus memohonnya...?"

Tsugaru menunduk lemah. Senyum sedih tersungging di wajahnya.

"Sakuraya, tidak lama lagi... Perang akan berkobar di kota ini." Kata Tsugaru, membuat Sakuraya merasakan isi perutnya seakan nyaris membludak keluar. "Pasti akan terjadi... banyak perubahan. Banyak kehilangan. Kurasa, bukan tidak mungkin kalau kota ini nantinya tidak akan semakmur dan sebahagia sekarang..."

Sakuraya menelan ludah dengan berat. Diam-diam matanya menatap pemandanan kotanya dari kejauhan. Keramaian pasar dan rumah-rumah penduduk, serta beberapa rumah bangsawan; termasuk rumahnya sendiri, yang berdiri di puncak bukit. Sakuraya memucat, nyaris saja pingsan di tempat membayangkan kotanya itu dilalap oleh api dan diwarnai oleh darah dari pedang para pasukan berkuda.

Mengerikan...

"Aku memohon agar apapun yang terjadi, kota ini bisa segera bangkit dan kembali seperti semula." Kata Tsugaru lagi. "Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun nanti kita kalah atau menang dalam peperangan. Siapapun yang gugur di medan perang. Memang terdengar kejam dan tidak berperasaan, tapi aku ingin orang-orang di kota ini melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di belakang dan memperbaiki segala yang rusak nanti."

Bijih mata magenta Sakuraya membulat saat ia menemukan suatu keganjilan dalam kata-kata Tsugaru sedari tadi. Dengan suara bergetar, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

"Tsugaru... kenapa kau bicara seperti itu...?" tanya Sakuraya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terasa menggigil.

Tsugaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Sakuraya dengan heran. "Bicara apa?"

"Kau bicara seolah-olah kau tahu kita pasti akan kalah, Tsugaru!" nada suara Sakuraya meninggi. "Kau bicara seperti kehancuran besar memang akan melanda kota ini! Kenapa kau begitu pesimis! Belum tentu juga kan kalau kita akan..."

"Sakuraya." Suara Tsugaru yang rendah dan tegas langsung membuat Sakuraya berhenti berbicara. "Kita hanyalah sebuah kota, sedangkan lawan kita adalah... sebuah kerajaan. Apa kau pikir kita punya kesempatan menang?"

Sakuraya kembali membelalak tidak percaya. Tsugaru yang ia kenal... adalah orang yang sangat optimis. Seburuk apapun kondisinya, Tsugaru selalu yakin kalau semuanya pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang, kalau Tsugaru saja bisa sampai putus asa begini...

...Sakuraya tahu kota mereka tak akan selamat dari perang. Tidak akan.

"Tapi kau..." Sakuraya merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kau... juga akan terjun ke medan perang..."

Tsugaru tersenyum sendu seraya mengangguk. "Keluargaku, termasuk aku, menempati garis depan barisan prajurit. Kami akan berjaga di perbatasan tak jauh dari hilir sungai ini."

Sesaat keduanya tenggelam dalam sunyi. Tsugaru hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata ketika ia melihat tetes air mata perlahan mengalir dari kelopak mata Sakuraya yang terpejam kuat. Ksatria muda itu pun melangkah mendekati Sakuraya, dan dengan lembut ditariknya Tuan Muda tersebut ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ts-Tsugaru...?" Sakuraya berbisik serak, setengah tidak percaya dirinya akan jatuh dalam pelukan sahabat masa kecilnya ini. Setengah lagi tidak percaya... dirinya bisa merasa begitu nyaman dalam pelukan Tsugaru.

"Aku tahu," kata Tsugaru. "Aku pasti tak akan kembali dengan selamat dari perang nanti."

Untuk sesaat tak terdengar apapun lagi, kecuali isakan pelan Sakuraya dan deru angin yang menerpa mereka.

"Sakuraya, kau sudah dengar apa permohonanku tadi." Kata Tsugaru lagi. "Aku ingin kalian semua tetap bahagia. Tentu saja, itu tidak terkecuali kau. Apapun yang terjadi, Sakuraya, aku ingin kau tetap bahagia."

"Kau menyuruhku tetap bahagia sekalipun nanti aku akan kehilanganmu?" kata Sakuraya di sela isakannya. "Kau kejam sekali, Tsugaru..."

Tsugaru tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya seraya membelai helai rambut hitam Sakuraya. "Aku tahu. Aku tak akan menyalahkan pendapatmu itu. Aku tahu ini hanya keegoisanku saja." Katanya. "Tapi Sakuraya, kau adalah pewaris keluarga bangsawan yang membesarkan dan menghidupi kota ini. Rakyat mencintai dan membutuhkanmu. Pikirkanlah mereka yang nanti masih selamat dalam peperangan, Sakuraya. Mereka semua akan membutuhkanmu, jauh daripada mereka membutuhkan aku."

Sakuraya menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata Tsugaru. Meski begitu ia tetap menyangkal; dalam pelukan Tsugaru ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tangannya melingkar di punggung Tsugaru, mencengkramnya kuat seakan tidak mengizinkannya menjauh sama sekali.

"Sakuraya," kata Tsugaru lagi dengan nada membujuk. "Aku tahu aku tidak boleh berkata begini, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya aku tewas dalam perang nanti?"

Tsugaru bisa merasakan tubuh Sakuraya bergetar kian hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan buat aku berpikir seperti itu, Tsugaru..." bisik Sakuraya pelan, namun tetap bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Tsugaru.

"Ini hanya seandainya, Sakuraya." Kata Tsugaru.

_Seandainya, tapi kau tahu ini PASTI akan terjadi!_ Sakuraya menjerit pilu dalam batinnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakuraya segera. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu."

Tsugaru tertawa lembut mendengarnya; meskipun di wajahnya terlukis sorot kesedihan yang tidak terbendung. "Hanya itu yang perlu aku tahu. Terima kasih, Sakuraya." Sakuraya sedikit merinding ketika ia merasakan bibir Tsugaru menyapu lembut sisi wajahnya. Perlahan Tsugaru mendorong Sakuraya menjauh sedikit, hanya untuk menyatukan keduanya kembali tepat di bibir masing-masing.

Ciuman lembut itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya keduanya kembali menjauh. Sakuraya bisa melihat Tsugaru tersenyum hangat, seolah berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak.

"Rasanya sudah sangat terlambat jika aku mengatakan ini sekarang," kata Tsugaru. "Aku tak ingin kita... hanya berstatus sebagai 'bangsawan dan prajurit', atau 'sahabat masa kecil' saja. Apa itu membuatku menjadi egois?"

Tak ayal, Sakuraya pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Tidak." Jawabnya. "Sama sekali tidak egois, Tsugaru. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."

Detik berikutnya, keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan dan ciuman masing-masing. Berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa waktu mereka bersama tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Berusaha mengabaikan gema tanda bahaya dari arah kota yang menyatakan pasukan musuh telah dekat. Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa sabit hitam berdarah sang elmaut sudah melingkari leher sang ksatria, siap merenggut nyawanya tak lama lagi di medan perang. Yang ada di kepala mereka saat ini hanyalah menikmati saat-saat terakhir mereka berdua. Mewakili kata-kata bisu, 'aku mencintaimu', yang terus berulang dalam batin mereka.

_"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau tetap bahagia."_

Kata-kata itu terus bergema dalam benak Sakuraya. Terus dan terus. Sampai-sampai ia tak bisa lagi mendengar teriakan perang penuh semangat pengorbanan dari barisan prajurit yang tak jauh dari sana.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>..<em>

_.._

_Dewa, apa kau sudah menerima permohonan dari Tsugaru?_

_Coba katakan dengan jujur padaku, permohonan Tsugaru itu pasti sulit untuk dikabulkan, iya kan?_

_Mungkin tidak bagi orang-orang kota; karena sekarang pun mereka sudah mampu bangkit_

_Tapi tidak untukku_

_Ayahku pun bilang, aku seperti mayat hidup sekarang_

_Orang-orang membujukku dengan mengatakan, Tsugaru cuma seorang prajurit dan aku bisa menemukan pengganti dirinya sebanyak yang aku mau_

_Mereka tidak mengerti_

_Yang kuinginkan bukan seorang prajurit_

_Yang kuinginkan adalah Tsugaru_

_Dewa, apa sekarang Tsugaru sedang duduk di sebelahmu, ikut membaca suratku ini?_

_Jika ya, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya_

_Aku baik-baik saja; atau lebih tepatnya, sedang berusaha untuk baik-baik saja_

_.._

_.._

* * *

><p>Sakuraya masih ingat betul saat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti sekarang. Di tepi hilir sungai yang tenang, dengan udara pagi yang dingin berhembus membelai tubuhnya. Bedanya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, hawa di tepi sungai ini tidak dingin.<p>

Panas membara. Seperti kejatuhan api dari neraka.

Sakuraya masih ingat bagaimana ia menyaksikan jago merah mengamuk, melalap habis sebagian besar kotanya. Merenggut nyawa-nyawa penduduknya. Menuai jeritan pilu penuh kesakitan dan kesedihan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana hilir sungai yang seharusnya jernih ini, tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi keruh gelap. Tercemar oleh darah mayat pasukan yang dibuang ke sungai.

Sakuraya ingat betul bagaimana beberapa bulan yang lalu, kota tempat tinggalnya ini bagaikan baru saja jatuh ke neraka.

_Mungkin permohonan dalam botol kaca yang ditulis Tsugaru benar-benar sampai pada dewa._ Ya. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kotanya ini bisa pulih begitu cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan bulan semenjak perang berlalu. Ini sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

Tatapan Sakuraya menerawang jauh selagi ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu.

_"Seluruh pasukan di garis depan gugur. Para prajurit musuh membakar habis semuanya hingga jadi abu, sehingga kami tak bisa membawa satupun jenazah prajurit kembali kemari."_

Lenyap tanpa sisa. Sakuraya bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menemui Tsugaru lagi, walau hanya sekedar tubuh tanpa nyawa. Sedikitpun tidak tersisa.

Tsugaru... benar-benar lenyap.

_"Jangan menangis, Sakuraya. Ia tewas di medan perang dengan penuh kebanggaan sebagai pahlawan, kau tahu? Berkat mereka, prajurit musuh yang masuk ke dalam kota tidak begitu banyak. Kita berhasil memenangkan perang ini pun berkat mereka."_

Sakuraya hanya mengambilnya sebagai kata-kata penghiburan kosong tanpa makna belaka. Sakuraya tahu, prajurit yang dipimpin Tsugaru luar biasa hebatnya. Baik kemampuan maupun semangatnya. Bayangkan, sebuah kota berhasil mengalahkan kerajaan, apalagi namanya kalau bukan berkah dari dewa?

Mungkin hal ini juga yang membuat Sakuraya sedikit percaya pada dewa.

Sedikit menjadi kata kunci, karena toh pada akhirnya Sakuraya tetap kehilangan orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Dewa, kau dengar aku?" kata Sakuraya lantang. "Perasaanku padamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tetap membencimu yang sudah merenggut Tsugaru dariku."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti enggan mendengar permohonan dari aku yang membencimu. Aku tahu aku egois."

"Tapi kumohon, dewa. Kalau kau memang ada... Kalau kau memang mendengarkan... Izinkan aku menyampaikan permohonanku kali ini saja. Aku tak peduli kau akan menjawabnya dengan ya atau tidak. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau akan menjawabnya. Aku hanya ingin kau membacanya! Hanya itu, dewa!"

Dengan gemetar, Sakuraya menarik keluar botol kaca dari dalam lengan kimononya. Ia berlutut di tepi sungai, dan menghanyutkan botol berisi secarik surat itu di sana. Berharap arus akan membawanya sampai ke pangkuan dewa.

Di tengah semilir angin pagi yang menyapu hilir, terdengar samar suara isakan mengalir. Sosok seorang pemuda yang tertunduk dalam, menumpahkan segala kesedihan dan air matanya dalam kesendirian. Tak ia pedulikan angin yang membelai dan memeluk punggungnya yang gemetar, tak ia hiraukan desir air yang bernyanyi untuk menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tsugaru..." Sakuraya merasa dadanya seolah akan terbelah dua oleh rasa sakit yang seakan memompa jantungnya. Sakitnya luar biasa. "Tsugaru... Tsugaru... Tsugaru... Tsugaru...!"

Isakan perlahan berubah menjadi jerit tangis. Kepala pemuda itu terangkat menghadap langit, memanggil separuh jiwanya yang sudah menghilang ke tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau.

"TSUGARUUU...!"

Hanya satu yang ia harapkan. Semoga sang terkasih yang kini tidur dengan tenang di samping sang dewa bisa mendengarkan panggilannya.

Panggilan darinya yang sepenuh hati mencintainya.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Permintaanku tidak banyak, dewa_

_Walau aku tahu, pasti lebih sulit dari pada permintaan Tsugaru_

_Aku hanya memohon_

_Aku memohon dengan sangat_

_Seandainya_

_Seandainya suatu saat nanti aku terlahir kembali_

_Izinkan aku bertemu lagi dengan Tsugaru_

_Aku tak meminta aku akan bersama dengannya_

_Aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi dengannya_

_Walau hanya sekejap_

_Hanya itu permohonanku, dewa_

_Semoga kau mau mendengarkanku yang membencimu ini_

_Terima kasih_

..

..

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

><p>"<em>He...i...bag...aimana...kal...au...kita...menci...ptak...an...manus...ia...bu...a...ta...n...?<em>

* * *

><p>X<p>

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

><p><em>Pip<em>

_Pip_

_Piipp_

"Ah...! Lihat, Shizu-chan! Shinra! Dia mulai membuka mata!"

"Ck. Berisik kau, kutu. Nggak usah bilang juga aku lihat sendiri kok."

"Ahem. Nah, pasangan suami istri yang sedang bahagia, tolong menjauh sebentar, ya. Aku akan cek dulu kondisi anak kedua kalian ini~"

"Shinra, kau sudah bosah hidup, heh...?"

"...Bercanda Izaya, bercanda..."

Ia mengerjap tatkala merasakan sejumlah kabel-kabel dan selang infus yang menembus kulit tubuhnya dicabut dengan hati-hati. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri. Sebuah tangan meraih tangannya, membantunya bangkit dalam posisi duduk.

"Kau bisa dengar aku, Psyche...? Itu namamu, ingat baik-baik, oke?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap. Siapa? Psyche itu namanya? Bukannya namanya itu adalah Sa... eh? Sa... apa, ya? Apa benar 'Sa...'? Mungkin 'Ha' atau 'Si'...? Ia... tidak ingat lagi. Sama sekali tidak ingat lagi.

Dari pantulan kacamata dokter yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, ia bisa melihat iris magentanya yang terpantul dengan sangat jelas.

"Psyche." Pemuda itu mengulangi. Hei, nama ini tidak jelek juga. Ia menyukainya. _Psyche._

"Yap. Itu namamu." Sahut seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang sama persis dengannya. "Dan kami berdua disini yang nantinya akan merawatmu." Pria itu melirik pria lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria berambut pirang itu hanya merespon dengan senyum kecil.

"Coba bangun, Psyche. Aku ingin memeriksa ulang struktur tubuhmu." Kata dokter berkacamata itu. Perlahan, Psyche pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Awalnya, keseimbangan kakinya terasa buruk; ia terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh, namun dengan cepat ia bisa menyesuaikan diri.

"Bagus sekali!" seru dokter itu gembira. "Selamat, Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya! Putra kedua kalian benar-benar sehat lahir dan batin!"

"Shinra... kau benar-benar ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dilempar dari lantai 23 ini ya, hah?"

Mengabaikan pria berambut pirang yang sepertinya nyaris saja mengamuk, pria berambut hitam pendek di sampingnya malah berbalik menuju pintu di belakangnya dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Ia berseru memanggil seseorang yang menunggu di luar ruangan itu.

"Hei! Cepat sini masuk! Saudaramu sudah selesai diprogram! Ayo, temui dia...!"

Seorang pemuda melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Entah kenapa, Psyche bisa langsung tahu bahwa orang itu pun juga sama dengannya; manusia buatan. Tapi yang membuat Psyche mematung di tempat bukanlah kenyataan itu.

"Kenalkan, namanya Psyche. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Kau bisa menganggapnya adik." Kata pria berambut hitam itu sambil menepuk punggung Psyche.

Psyche... tahu siapa pemuda itu.

Rambut pirang lembut. Iris safir bening. Kimono putih dengan jubah putih bercorak biru. Senyum yang hangat dan lembut seperti matahari di pagi pertama musim semi. Orang ini...

Pemuda mengangguk singkat sambil tetap menatap iris magenta Psyche.

"Halo." Ia menyapa lembut seraya menjabat tangan Psyche yang membeku.

_Suara itu... sentuhan itu..._

_ Tidak salah lagi... Orang ini adalah..._

_ Adalah..._

"Salam kenal, Psyche." Katanya lagi. "Namaku..."

Air mata Psyche pun mengalir.

* * *

><p>..<p>

..

_Hei, Sakuraya..._

_Bisakah kau dengar sang dewa kini berbisik padamu?_

"_Aku sudah mengabulkan permohonanmu lebih dari yang kau minta."_

"_Jadi, bisakah kau tidak lagi membenciku, Sakuraya?"_

_Nah, Sakuraya, _

_Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga_

..

..

* * *

><p>~FIN~<p>

* * *

><p>AN : yeahhh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic DURARARA! pertama saya. Ada yang mau protes kalau alurnya gaje? Romance-nya garing? Endingnya abal? Atau ada yang mau flame? Saya cuma bisa bilang, maklum lah, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis romance setelah sekian lama. Dan seenggaknya, kali ini saya berhasil bikin romance yang endingnya nggak bener-bener sad, kan? Paling tidak ada Tsugaru x Psyche biarpun cuma seemprit di akhir! *dirajam* XXD

Ahem. Ya okelah. Pokoknya segala kritik dan saran akan sangat saya terima. Kayaknya saya bakal segera ngungsi ke fandom ini deh... Oh my gawwwdd Psyche, Tsugaru, Delic, Hibiya, Roppi, Tsuki, Sakuraya, Shitsuo kalian unyu sekaliii~~~ XXD *author edan*

Akhir kata, R&R yaa~

Salam damai,

Shinju


End file.
